Elder Ogre
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen Though the name implies a weaker or more fragile Ogre, in fact the opposite is true; the Elder Ogre is just as fast, quick, and powerful as their younger generation of ogres. Unlike their younger cousins though, Elder Ogres are attracted to males instead of females. Male Arisen and pawns should be wary. As a carrion-eater, Elder Ogres are attracted to the presence of corpses and thus can appear after or during certain battles in which dead bodies are present. The arrival of an Elder Ogre is signaled by a sepia tone filter, a brief time slow effect, and a long chime sound (somewhat similar to the arrival of Death). Dropping Rancid Bait Meat can attract an Elder Ogre. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Bestairy Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section on the Ogres page. The strategy scrolls and common techniques will grant knowledge for both Ogres and Elder Ogres. Enemy Specific * Weak to Lightning. * Having a Male '''in the party will excite the Elder Ogre making it's cheeks and buttocks flush red. It will then target and chase the Male member without caring for the other members. It grants knowledge as Pawns will comment "Elder Ogres attack men with special zeal." In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing '''50 Elder Ogres either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) *Immune to Blindness. * Strong against Fire and Holy enchanted weapons and spells. * Weak against Lightning spells like High Fulmination or High Brontide. * Weak against Dark enchanted weapons (like Kunai daggers) and spells like High Maelstrom. * Weak against Ice enchanted weapons (like the Dragon's Glaze longbow) and spells like High Frigor. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poisoned. Use Rusted weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil. Use Aneled weapons to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Sleep. Use High Sopor or Sleep arrows to put it to sleep. * Vulnerable to Lowered Attack Strength. Use the Dragon's Roost shield to reduce their physical attack damage 30%. *Striders, Assassins & Rangers : Climb up to the head and employ Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge. Use the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack) and Arm Strength (for stamina) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. *Assassins : Masterful Kill can intimidate an Elder Ogre into hiding behind their guard, doing nothing. By simply standing still and repeatedly engaging Masterful Kill, the Arisen can grant abundant spellcasting time to pawns. * Magic Archers : Ricochet Hunter in a small room can be devastating to the Elder Ogre. (Confirmed, a 1,912 magick stat can fell an Elder Ogre in 15 to 20 seconds). The ricochet can stun can collapse the beast, lowering its defenses to deal even more damage. * Mystic Knights : Ruinous Sigil imbued with lightning can stun-lock or knock down Elder Ogres. Great for tight spaces as it casts very quickly. Also, a Lightning Sigil planted by the Ogre's head when they've fallen down does massive damage. * Sorcerers : High Necromancy and High Fulmination incur high damage on Elder Ogres. Casting Fulmination on a climbing pawn can stun-lock it to death. If possible, charge High Fulmination first before walking into the combat zone. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc before tackling the huge behemoths. Pawns generally focus on the largest threat and get picked apart by the support enemies which distract or debilitate them. So even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, THEN TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab you, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. The Arisen may even re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down and climb right back up. * Elder Ogres will go into a rampaging frenzy if they see a male character and when its health drops to three bars. The rampage may be retarded by inflicting the beast with Torpor (use a Rusted weapon as described above). * Elder Ogres possess a high tolerance for physical damage, so make sure the party has enchanted weapons or enchantment spells. * Elder Ogres can surprisingly fit through doorways (sometimes straight through solid walls) that are 1/3 of their size, even in areas the Arisen may think are safe and out of the beast's reach. * As Elder Ogres will prefer to attack male Arisen and Pawns, a male Arisen with all-female Pawns can lead the Elder Ogre away from spellcasters or even off ledges. (such as the bridge in the Fortress of Remembrance, making it an extremely effective farming site for The Wages of Death II quest.). Locations *Like all necrophagous creatures in Bitterblack Isle the same rules apply; the deeper and lower you travel and the more corpses laying about the more likely the Elder Ogre or any other creature will spawn * Placing a Rancid Bait Meat in these locations will spawn Elder Ogres. **Ward of Regret **Gutter of Misery ** Forsaken Cathedral **Fortress of Remembrance (on the uppermost bridge or lowest level room) Rewards * Elder Ogre Claw * Elder Ogre Fang * Poxy Flesh * Unspeakable Meat * Rift Crystals Related Quests *The Wages of Death II Gallery ELDER OGRE2.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 44.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Brutes Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses